Can't Love Your Teacher, Can You?
by blackredmoon
Summary: -to my friend- Benjamin is a student at Cross Academy, who is having some difficulties and needs a tutor. But his tutor ends up teaching him more than just school subjects... ZeroxOC, rated M for coming chapters. Yaoi.
1. Moving In

**Moving In**

... It was a beautiful day... no... not good... uhm... it was the end of the summer break...? ... no that's even worse! ... ... ... it was a beautiful day at the end of summer br- ... argh! Forget it... let's just start from the beginning, shall we?

Hi, my name is Benjamin, or BJ for short. I'm currently sixteen years old and I'm the youngest son of my parents. That's right, no tragic past of some sort in which my parents died and I got stuck in a criminal band or anything. Although I suppose I'm not all that ordinary either. You see, my two older siblings, my sis and bro, have already moved out of the family house, kind of leaving me with my starting-to-get-old parents, who demand my help every single minute of the day, never regarding whether I'm busy with school or something. I'm sure they mean well alright... but... you know... I was turning into a kind of a rebel because of all that, so in the end, my parents realised they'd not have enough control over me anymore soon to raise me properly. And therefore, they gave me the choice; either I'd move into some youth centre kind of thing or I'd go to a boarding school. Now, to be perfectly honest, I didn't like the sound of being stuck with other problematic kids in some centre at all, so boarding school it was. And I knew just which school.

Cross Academy... the building was stationed just outside a village not too far from where I lived, and was surrounded by woods and calm and stuff. I heard from various people that it was an amazing academy to go to and that all its students were grown-up clever youth with a lot of wits. Sounded perfect to me really. I got a tour around the place just before summer break and I was mesmerized; and so I signed up for the next school year. And, yeah... that's kinda how I ended up there. Neat isn't it?

So to get back to where I started off, today really was a beautiful day, the kind of mid-summer day which makes a perfect start for some fictive novel. Or something... ah I suck at this... never mind... so, today is the last day I'll be spending at home. Tomorrow, Monday, I'll be moving into my room at Cross Academy. My classmates had probably spent much more time at that school than me, I wasn't even sure if there would be any newcomers to my year except for me, so I was kind of nervous. But nonetheless, I was totally looking forward to going. I had already packed all my stuff, I had spent the past few weeks wearing my school uniform just to get myself used to it and I had received all my books and school stuff that I needed. My mum had already arranged for my replacement; a young girl who would come and help out at home every other day. Well... kind of glad I wouldn't have to do all those chores anymore...

The next day, I got onto the train heading out to my new school. Most of my bags were taken there by car, so I carried only a small backpack along with me. My trip went fine, nothing special happened really, I've been playing a few games, walked a bit to get to the Cross Academy building and had settled into my room by the end of the day. I shared my room with some boy named Steve; he was kind of a midget compared to me, but he seemed to be nice.

That evening, we had our first dinner together with all the other students. I tried to make myself at home there and just eat, but somehow I couldn't seem to put my mind at ease. Steve was talking to me big time about the school and the teachers and such, but I was only half listening. Something felt off. I carefully let my eyes wander around; there were girls laughing together, guys trying to act all high and mighty and a few teachers hanging about talking to one another, and...

I froze in place. Eyes... icy-cold, hard eyes were staring straight into mine. They belonged to a silver-haired guy, a little older than me maybe, at least he wasn't in my class. My eyes flashed down to his uniform; he wore a white-and-red band around his left arm, a prefect. Although a little hesitant, I stared back at him. Those eyes, his gaze piercing me, he scared me. Not someone I wanted to mess with, I knew that for sure. But why was he looking at me like that? Had he noticed I was new? Was he gonna pick on me? No, a prefect wouldn't do that, would he? Perhaps he was just trying to show me my place... I couldn't hold it any longer and looked away from him, focussing fully on Steve's chatter. I was probably starting to see ghosts or something, I shouldn't worry so much. After dinner, Steve pointed at the girls giggling, leaving to go outside and explained that the "Night Class was coming in". Apparently the Day Class girls – the girls in, say, my class – were all over them. I wondered what was so special about them, but I figured it didn't matter to me. Though a Night Class was a bit weird... what was up with those people? Did they have a kind of sun allergy or something? A messed-up biorhythm? I wouldn't know... Actually I didn't want to know.

Time passed by quickly at Cross Academy. Right before I knew it, it was halfway September and I had grown all used to the daily routines, to going to classes and all the like. One thing, though, kept troubling me; that guy, that prefect, Zero Kiryuu I believe was his name, he still stared at me, always, wherever I went! As if he was my personal policeman, spying on me or something! I swear, that guy hated me or something... what had I ever done to him to deserve that though? Man, it got me confused, seriously..! The other prefect though, uhm... Yuuki... she was pretty nice actually. She helped me out a few times when I got lost... hehe... Anyhow, yeah I did bump into a few difficulties which would in the end lead to even more. Actually they became apparent in the first week already...

I had a lot of trouble keeping up with history and literature. I suppose I'm more into maths and such stuff, so those subjects were a total pain. The teachers had to explain everything to me a hundred times, until we all got fed up with it and we decided to find me help. At first, I tried asking Steve for help, but he couldn't explain things right to me, so I ended up getting even more confused. All tutors willing to teach me outside school were too expensive, so that wouldn't do either. In the end, I went to see headmaster Cross and asked if he could mean anything to me at all. He promised he'd try and arrange something for me. Perhaps a student from a higher year could teach me. And that's actually when the trouble really started...

At the end of September, I was asked to come to the headmaster's office. I went there straight after classes, kind of eager to find out what he had come up with. I remember how I knocked on the door with a slight smile on my face, unaware of what I had brought upon myself.

"Come in, please." I opened the door and walked in. The office was rather small, much smaller than I had expected, and a whole lot messier too. Headmaster Cross was casually leaning back in his chair across the room. I couldn't help myself but to think that perhaps this man was slightly lost in his own mind.

"Ahh, Benjamin," he said with a broad grin. "Good of you to come. I've found you a tutor."

"Really?" I was happily surprised.

"Yeah, they were rather hard to come by, actually," said headmaster Cross. "Most students are too busy to spare some time. I was surprised by whom offered to tutor you, actually, seeing as he is a busy young man."

"Who is it?"

"Ahh, he could be here any minute now."

And just about a second after he had spoken the sentence, there was a single, harsh knock on the door before it opened without waiting for the headmaster to tell them to come in. I glanced over my shoulder, my face turning pale in an instant. Eyes... cold and hard eyes, piercing me... and silver-white hair...

_Damn it, my tutor was that Zero guy...! ~_


	2. Torn Apart

**Torn Apart**

So... while my brain was still struggling to comprehend what it actually meant that Zero had just come walking in and my stomach had suddenly turned around, headmaster Cross stood up from his chair with his usual lame smile. His eyes were sparkling as if he had just received a marvellous present or something, if Zero could be called as such... well... no...

"Zero-kun! So good of you to come!"

Zero gazed at him boringly, frowning slightly, before he threw a glance at me. His glare felt so cold, it made me wanna scream and run and hide all at the same time. Why was he looking at me like that damn it! A weird shiver ran down my spine and I shrugged a little to fend it off.

"S'pose I haven't had a chance to introduce myself yet," Zero said and offered me his hand. I took it hesitantly and shook it. "I'm Zero Kiryuu, and your name was... Benjamin, right?"

"Yeah," I murmured. He was still staring at me, not smiling, not showing any emotion at all actually.

"Good!" the headmaster interrupted our awkward meeting. "So let's get to the point then! Zero, Benjamin has been having difficulties keeping up with the rest in both literature and history classes and, well, seeing those subjects are both your majors..."

"I already know," Zero said in a not all that friendly way – actually it sounded plain blunt –. Made me fear him even more. If he was gonna be like that toward me as well, I seriously wouldn't know what I'd do. I really didn't like it when people barked at me as if I'd done it all wrong.

Zero turned back onto me. His intimidating stance made me feel really small all of a sudden, even though he was only a little taller.

"So, when you got time?"

"Uhm..." I stuttered. "How about... Friday's?"

"Friday's fine," the silver-haired boy said. "I'll see you tomorrow then, straight after classes in the Sun Dorm." Then he turned around and walked away without greeting the headmaster. He pulled the door shut behind me and I listened to him walking down along the hallway.

"Heh, he's a little scary in the beginning, isn't he?" said headmaster Cross with an uncomfortable smile. "But not to worry, he'll warm up to you."

_Yeah, I hope so..._ I said to myself, but to be honest, I didn't really have faith in that. Zero Kiryuu... my tutor...

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the day trying to find a way to get rid of him... I had already considered several ideas, but none of them would work, according to myself. I could simply not show up, but then he'd probably go and look for me. I could pretend I'd forgotten my books, so we'd have to go get them and I could make my escape, but, firstly, he'd probably go with me to retrieve them, and secondly, <em>if <em>I'd manage to escape, he'd go look for me all the same... And pretending I'm sick, had forgotten about the time or had to stay in class for a little longer wouldn't work out either. So that left me only one option: I would just give the wrong answer to every single question he'd ask me. I might be able to drive him crazy until he'd simply give up. Yeah... well... at least it had the smallest chance of failure... so I might just as well give it a try...

The next day after classes, I headed for the Sun Dorm. My nerves had started to play up and every single muscle in my body was trembling like a straw. It made me feel totally miserable... especially when I found out that Zero was already there! Here I had been hoping I'd get the chance for some mental preparation, but no... … man, did life hate me...

Zero got up the moment he saw me and... smiled? What? He smiled? Was that even possible? I wasn't dreaming or something was I...? And here I had been thinking Zero was some emotionless fuck... well, guess I might have been wrong there...

"You ready?" At least his voice was still the same, plain and without any emotion. I wasn't sure what to think, but no matter what, I'd make my escape from his tutoring. So I nodded.

"Okay then, let's go..."

"Let's go? Where?"

"My room... it's gonna get noisy here soon."

Yeah, he definitely had a point there, but... go to his room? Why not mine? Nevertheless I followed him; I didn't really have the spirit to contradict him or anything anyway...

His room looked rather familiar, seeing as it was nearly the same as my own, except he didn't share it with anyone. Apparently he had shoved his desk to the middle of the room so we could sit opposite of each other. I sat down facing the window, with my back toward the door and took out my books.

"So what subject are you on?" Zero asked while he sat down in front of me.

"Uhh... Victorian Age poetry..." I replied, opening my book at the right page. Zero bent over to look and nodded.

"Alright then..." he sighed. "So, there are these practise exercises over there, maybe we could try those?"

"Sure," I said, shrugging. Zero got up again and walked over to my side. He poked his finger at the first question.

" 'The author of the first poem on the left page is trying to express a certain feeling'," he quoted. " 'What feeling do you believe this is?' "

I stared at the poem. There was something about daffodils... about how the poet had been sitting there and staring at the flowers dancing... blah blah... any child could tell the poem tried to express a feeling of warmth and happiness... so how could I say it wrong anyway and not sound too stupid...?

"Uhm... I think it's got a bit of sadness about it... seeing as that poet seems to be content there but sees he cannot stay in that place forever?" Wow, that was about the worst excuse for an answer ever. I watched how Zero rose his eyebrow and stared at me.

"Sadness..." he repeated. I felt his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it pretty hard. I was gonna cry out in pain, but managed to keep my trap shut. Zero's face was suddenly wat too close to my face and I felt how my heart skipped a beat.

"Look Benjamin," he said in a low voice, "even I know you knew the answer to that question, so don't go mucking me there. Please, stop pretending you're completely ignorant or else..."

Or else? Or else what? Was Zero threatening me? The tall boy poked at the question once more.

"So what's the right answer?"

"Uhm... uhm..." Damn, he wasn't buying it! My head was spinning and my voice was trembling; was I scared? How the hell did I have to do this... should I just answer right? Or answer wrong and risk his childish 'or else'? … well, what did he want to do to me? Send me away? Gladly...

"It's a feeling of... guilt?" I muttered.

That was a mistake. I was pulled off my chair within moments and pushed down onto Zero's bed. I gasped loudly and tried to push him off me, but he was surprisingly strong. He grabbed my wrists and held them down with one hand while his other hand slid underneath my t-shirt. What the hell was he doing? I was about to scream when Zero caught my lips with his and slid his tongue into my mouth. I shook my head from side to side, trying to shake him off, but he wasn't going to let go so easily. Meanwhile his hand had reached my chest and he ran a finger across my nipple, causing me to shiver violently. It was then that he released my lips and stared at me. I was too shocked to react...

"You're provoking me, aren't you," he said.

"I... I'm not!" I managed to utter, but my heart was pounding in my throat, not with fear but... something else. Something about Zero's touch had felt good, just as if... huh... wait! What am I saying? I was being frigging raped out there! Of course I didn't want him to touch me like that!

"Still, I need to make a confession," he purred and I shivered again. "I liked you the moment I saw you... the expression on your face, the way you move... you remind me of myself. Benjamin, I -"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I screamed, my cheeks getting redder every second Zero kept stroking my belly with his warm hand.

"I love you."

Damn it! Damn it so much! My heart was racing so badly, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest.

_Let me go! _my conscience was yelling at Zero, but my heart longed for him, for the touch of his lips, the warmth only he could spread throughout my body. I was a prisoner of my own feelings; I didn't want this, but at the same time I wanted it so badly. My heart was relieved when Zero's lips kissed mine once more, but my body kept struggling underneath him. I realised with horror that I was in love with this guy...


	3. A Different Side

**A Different Side**

Do you know that feeling as if time is going by way too fast? That's kinda how I felt the next couple of days. Classes were always over too soon and somehow wherever I went after them, I ran into Zero and whatever we'd talk about, I'd always have to suppress a blush of some sort. Zero's attitude toward me had greatly improved; he treated me much more friendly, although a bit roughly at times, though I was a bit of a fragile being, whose feelings had to be handled with care... but of course I couldn't really bring myself to tell him...

Every Friday, when we met for lessons, somehow I always ended up on his bed with him on top of me, kissing me and touching me in such ways, I couldn't help surrendering to him. I was in love, madly... even though I hadn't quite accepted it yet. He was a guy damn it! And so was I! Guys shouldn't be together, should they? It was wrong... so wrong... and yet, it felt so good. Argh, I couldn't believe myself! But as was to be expected, the worst was yet to come. It happened about two months after our first 'incident'...

I was on my way to my room with a great mood, seeing as I had just received a straight A for a history test. Despite all the 'interruptions' during Zero's tutoring lessons, my marks had become a whole lot better. I entered the Sun Dorm with the brightest of smiles on my face – which was nothing like me at all; I barely ever smiled – to find Zero on a couch, reading a book of some sort. He looked up the moment I came in. I think the combination of my smile and the paper in my hand had made him realise what was going on, causing him to shut his book and get up. I noticed he followed me along.

"Hey Benjamin, wait up!" he called. I stopped automatically, and turned around to face him, a blush already appearing on my face. Zero stepped forward and grabbed the paper. It was quiet for a few seconds as the silver-haired boy stared at it.

"Good job," he said, grinning.

"Thanks," I replied. Before I could do anything, he had given me a peck on the cheek, causing my blush to worsen. His hand grabbing my shoulder forced me to turn around and he began to push me forward, not toward mine, but toward his own room.

"Z-Zero? W-what are you..." But he didn't listen to me, not in the slightest, and it caused me to panic just a little. He threw the door open, dragged me in and locked it behind us. Within a second I was on his bed and his lips were latched onto mine. His hand had slipped underneath my shirt and was massaging my left nipple and I arched my back moaning from the feeling. His tongue made its way into my mouth and started rubbing over my own. Although I was starting to get used to Zero's sudden outbursts, this one really startled me and I yelped.

Zero broke away from the kiss, and stopped touching me, all of a sudden, and stared at me. I was panting heavily.

"Benjamin?" I glanced at him – I'm sure he could read the slight fear right off my face, because he backed off a little and removed his hand from my chest.

"I... I'm sorry," I uttered.

"Don't you like it? Should I slow down?" I gasped slightly. Since when did he care about that stuff? Zero frowned slightly, and I realised – in all due embarrassment – that I had just said those words out loud. I was going to turn my head away, my face flushing a crimson red, but he cupped my face with his large, warm hands and kissed me.

"I love you, you silly idiot," he said quietly. "Of course I care. And if you didn't like it, why didn't you say so?"

"I... I..." I ended up shrugging and looking at him innocently. He smiled a little and ran his hand through my hair.

"You really are silly, aren't you?" He kissed me again. I let out a sigh of relief; this was a wholly different side of Zero, one I actually liked a lot better. I lifted my head and pressed a sweet kiss onto his lips. He started to stroke my cheek and run a hand down my shoulder and my arm. It tingled and I shivered a little.

"Benjamin?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you! Why do you ask?"

It was a strange, but pleasant sensation when Zero lay down, resting his head on my chest and his arms wrapped around my shoulders. My heart began to beat a lot faster as I stroke his hair and pulled him closely against my body. I wasn't so special was I? So why had he chosen me?

"I've got to tell you a secret..." His voice suddenly sounded serious, not emotionless – or playful – at all. It made me twitch a little; something inside of me told me there was something wrong.

"Do you know why there are a Day and a Night Class at Cross Academy?" he asked. The way he spoke to me now was dark and mysterious. A little scary, too...

"No," I replied honestly.

"Do you believe in fairy tales?"

"You mean magic and unicorns and rainbows and all that shit?"

"No... I mean the opposite of that. Monsters in human form..."

"So like... vampires?"

He suddenly lifted his head and stared right at me. What I saw made me want to scream out loud, but I didn't... or more likely, I simply couldn't. I guess I was just too shocked, frozen in place, my hand clasping the sheets of the bed. Zero's eyes had a dark red glow about them and the way he looked at me was like a predator staring down at his prey. It was all too obvious now; the Night Class, the vampires... how stupid could I have been. But Zero was also one of them... had nobody ever noticed? Was I the first to hear?

"Can you see it?" he hissed slightly. "Do you see what I am? A monster...!" Although his eyes expressed hunger, his face was sad and defeated. I wanted to say something, tell him it was alright or anything like that, but... it wasn't alright, at least not for him. He was suffering, right here and now. I felt a sting in my heart; Zero's pain hurt me as well... and I didn't want to see him hurting, I wanted to see him happy, and be his own bossy self. I'd do anything if only I could make that picture come true.

It was in a reflex that I threw my arms around him and pulled him down on top of me, hiding his face in the crook between my neck and shoulder. I heard him gasp, but I knew it was good this way. I would protect him, just like I knew he would one day protect me as well.

"Zero..." I purred. "I don't care what you are... I love you, and I love you unconditionally. Never forget that... I'd do anything for you, anything, if only it'd mean I can make you happy."

I felt him smile against my neck. So this was what Zero's soft side was like then... it was nice... I moaned slightly when he started to run his tongue down my neck and bite me a little. His teeth were sharp; vampire's fangs, of course. I tilted my head to the side a little as to allow him better access, while my hand slid up to the back of his head, pushing his mouth closer to my skin. He got the hint within a split second; his licking became more enthusiast and I moaned out loud. The moment he let his fangs sink into my body, it hurt at first, but the pain ceased quickly. He sucked on the fresh wound, swallowing the blood that ran into his mouth eagerly. His hand had made his way down underneath my shirt again and this time I enjoyed it fully. Zero, a vampire... heh... who would ever have imagined that. Wasn't it like a girl's dream to fall in love with a vampire? Then what did it mean for a boy to actually be in love with one and be loved back? I smiled, caressing Zero's back and ass lightly. His sucking on my neck caused me to shiver violently and to pant out loud as I felt my pants grow uncomfortable on my front side. Nobody had ever made me feel this way...

Zero licked my wound a few more times before he went back to kissing my lips. His hand had grabbed the rim of my shirt and was working to get the piece of clothing off me. I pulled my head through the collar and threw it on the floor next to us, allowing him to kiss me more while he started to rub my nipple down with his thumb. I moaned into his mouth and he grinned. The bulb in my pants grew ever so much. My lover lifted himself up from the bed a little so he could get wholly on top of me, pushing his own bulb against mine. It caused me to throw my head back in pleasure. As soon as I managed to regain myself and look back at him, Zero was grinning his teeth bare and I was forced to watch his hand slide down to the buttons on my pants, ready to undo them. My heart skipped a beat instantly. He wouldn't! While my head was protesting, my heart was – like always – screaming for him to take me. Zero undid my pants and took them off, along with my boxers, in one swift movement, so I laid bare and willing before him. His hand touched my length and I squirmed. The Zero I knew had come back just as suddenly as he had gone, and to be fully honest, I loved it, even though I had just said I loved his soft side... Heh, who am I kidding... they are both Zero, so naturally I love them both...

Taking my erection in his hand, Zero leant down to kiss me passionately, then broke away from the kiss and grinned.

"Looks like we'll have some fun..." he purred.

* * *

><p><em>Hey all! Thanks for the positive reviews. To sort of celebrate, and to give you all what you want, first lemon coming up next chapter. I won't make you wait too long though, don't worry! Much love, <em>

~blackredmoon


End file.
